


[Podfic] Para Siempre

by YukinoMiyagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angustía, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Embedded Audio, Gay, Guerra, Homoeroticism, M/M, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Universo Alterno, Yaoi, Yurionice, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, audiofic, hombres lobo, narracion, vampiro, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoMiyagi/pseuds/YukinoMiyagi
Summary: [Podfic]Las ansias infinitas de poder llevan a las medidas más desesperadas. Un licántropo soberano, quiere alzarse con una vida eterna y no le  importa el precio que deba pagar.  No imagina que conseguirlo, podría ser el mayor dolor que cargue sobre su ser.La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su autor. ¡Gracias!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Para Siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Para Siempre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664312) by Yukino Miyagi. 
  * Inspired by [Para Siempre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664315) by Yukino Miyagi. 



> Nota de la autora: este es el primer podfic que hago EN LA VIDA, y como siempre, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a quienes esta vez lo escuchen. Este es un proyecto que tenía desde hace mucho. el cual intentaré hacer con todas mis historias; y pudo hacerse posible en los ratos libres de esta cuarentena. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les mando el más fuerte de mis abrazos. 
> 
> Yukino.

[MYukino](https://soundcloud.com/user-328992306) · [Para Siempre](https://soundcloud.com/user-328992306/para-siempre)


End file.
